Butler
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: After the death of his father, Natsu escapes his wealth, though promises to return. He is a wealthy son of Igneel Dragneel. No one knows how he looks like, no one knows his name. He came across a job as a butler for the Heartfilia's, and is now the personal butler of the heir. Natsu makes a promise as he leaves his mansion: "I'm off on my own, until I'm not alone."


**~~~~~ Butler ~~~~~~**

**Natsu's POV:**

_"Dad... Please, please don't leave me!" I cry, holding my fathers' hand like it my life depended on it. "Dad, please... I'm begging you!" We were at the hospital, and my dad got cancer. It was killing him, but he never told me. He continued to work for me. My mom left us._

_Well, you see, I'm actually from a wealthy family. Though when my dad found out about the cancer, it was already stage 3. There was no way, he thought, for him to heal. The least he could do was not to make me worry. _

_"Natsu," he said with great difficulty. It was eating him up bit by bit, but he never lost the ability to fight. He's struggling, but he knows it's too late. "Just remember, Natsu... I love you, okay? Even if we were never exactly in the best terms, remember that I have never hated you, okay?" This just makes me tear up more._

_"Dad, don't go... Please... Mom already left us, not you too!" I yell, practically begging him. I know it's useless, but I tried. I tried, and tried. I prayed and hoped. But in the end, it was always useless. The life was getting sucked out of him. So I said something, and made him smile. "I'm so sorry, dad... I love you, too..."_

_He closed his eyes. He's smiling. And I know the hand I am holding is now lifeless. I backed away slowly and ran. Away from my now dead father, and the life I used to know._

_That is how I end up in my normal life. I threw away all my wealth, I couldn't still supported myself with the money back home. But I never came back in there. It was too painful. No, I don't want to live in a big house alone. I'd rather die alone, living in a small house. So I know I'm not dwelling on my dad's money that would've been used to save his life._

_I don't totally abandon it. I'll come back someday. There are butlers and maids there to take care of it. They'll get their pay there, anyway. I'm off on my own, until I'm not alone. Sounds like non sense, right?_

_I don't even know what I mean myself. The thought just came to me._

I wake up, and immediately get up. I eat my breakfast, go to the shower and dress. I go to the small living room and get the newspaper sitting on the table. Time to go job hunting-again.

I see a job opening which caught my attention. Some guy who needs a personal butler or something. It catches my attention, because I know a thing or two about being one. I used to watch the maids and butlers in my old home-I now live in an apartment.

I remember the respect that should be given, the politeness, and other stuff like that. I was taught to have manners, so that is also not a problem...

I sigh. I'm really going to do this, won't I? Well, I'm the one who wanted to put up to this... I mean, how hard would it be? I mean, being a personal butler must be a easy task. The guy is also well known, I see... Hmm, piece of cake. You can do this Dragneel...

Wait, no-I don't call myself Dragneel. If I do, they'll just keep on accepting me. They won't care. They just care about my wealth and power. I'll have an upper hand if I tell them my last name. I live as Natsu Dragion.

...

I arrive at the house-I mean, _mansion_ of where the job applier lives. I should not be shock. The owner _is_ a Heartfilia. And they are one of the wealthiest families around this country. So I am not surprise when I had to be checked all over and asked for my business here by three guards. Power like that needs protection.

Though, I used to live in a life like this. But no one knows what I look like. I have kept a low profile to keep my protection. Only my father was really known-all they know is, he has a child. And he's nameless.

...

"You have an outstanding mark, Mr. Dragion." my applier, Jude Heartfilia told me, and I feel proud. I guess all those boring lectures were good for something. "You have got the work. Welcome."

I would do something like hug him and say thank you multiple times, or maybe even kiss him (I'm kidding) but I need to maintain my current reputation-or at least, what I seem to be to him. Instead I say, "Thanks you, Mr. Heartfilia."

He nodded. "You would be the personal butler of my daughter, Lucy." Okay, I never expected this. But why not? It _is_ the next heir, so it would make sense. I just nod in understanding and he tells me I start tomorrow. I am a 24/7 butler.

Hmm... I wonder how this will turn out...

**Yeah, I know I am supposed to update, and I totally broke my rule of the organized update chart thing, but I really wanted this! XP Anyway, I just hoped you enjoyed my new story, **_**Butler.**_** I am even having a new plan, but I have to smoothen it out. XD I promise I'll update the others, though it won't be as fast. Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
